REINCARNATION
by KidYeWook
Summary: CHAPT 6 UP, END! YEWOOK,YAOI. semuanya terjawab disini, Yesung X Wookie, Kyuhyun X Sungmin.. semuanya terungkap. Yesung rela mati demi Wookie... jika Wookie tidak menginginkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Support Cast :KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie.. tapi Khusus Kim Ryeowook enggak apa-apa dong, Kim Ryeowook milik Chan :P**

**dan FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! yeeee...**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. ~^^**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading...<p>

**-REINCARNATION-**

.

.

.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar tantang Reinkarnasi. Kehidupan yang pernah kita alamin sebelumnya dan kita kembali lagi atau datang lagi ke tempat semula. Hanya saja yang berubah waktu dan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Banyak orang yang tidak Paham akan adanya Reinkarnasi. Bagaimana tidak, Manusia yang telah meninggalkan Bumi. Tentu dirinya berada didalam dunia yang lain. Bukan lagi hidup kembali, bersama dengan manusia bumi.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Yesung saat dirinya menyadari bahawa dirinya telah mengalami Reinkarnasi dan keinginan kuatnya mencari Kekasihnya yang terlepas dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Kesalahannya terbesar yang dialaminya dikehidupan yang masa lalu dan bertekad untuk menemukan kekasihnya dan ingin kembali bersamanya.

Apakah orang yang dicari Yesung mengalami hal yang serupa, apa yang dirasakan Yesung juga sama dengan hal yang dirasakan oleh manusia yang sedang dicari Yesung di muka bumi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Reinkarnasi-**

Yesung, namja yang sangat tampan dilingkungannya. Namja yang selalu terkenal dikalangan remaja. Dulu dia selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan semua orang. Semua orang mengenal Yesung.

Dulu dia adalah namja yang paling popular di kalangan yeoja dan namja. Dulu dia adalah namja dengan predikat terbaik sekaligus sangat buruk. Terbaik kerena kepintarannya, ketekunannya, ketampanannya dan sangat mengagumkan.

Tapi terburuk kerena dia namja yang selalu menggunakan tubuh seseorang sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya. Namja yang terkenal dengan sebutan the King Of Sexs. Bahkan yeoja – yeoja tersebut berniat mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan tidur semalam bersama Yesung.

Predikat tersebut hampir Hilang saat seorang Yeoja datang menemuinya dan berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Yeoja yang terus mengerjarnya, mengejar cintanya. Yesung saat itu tidak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana cinta tulus Yeoja itu padanya.

Yeoja mungil dan Imut yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Yeoja yang selalu berdiri disampingnya. Yeoja yang menyerahkan sepenuh hidupnya hanya untuk Yesung. bahkan menyerahkan kesuciannya hanya untuk Yesung.

Awalnya Yesung hanya memandang aneh Yeoja tersebut. dirinya yang menyukai Yeoja-yeoja bertubuh sexy tersebut, bagaimana bisa tertarik dengan Yeoja yang baginya sedikit tidak menarik.

Yeoja itu bernama Kim Ryeowook atau panggilan sayang yesung padanya adalah Wookie-Wookie. Yeoja yang berhasil mencuri hati Yesung, tapi semua sia-sia saat Yesung mengulangi hal yang sama pada masa itu.

Yesung mengabaikan Ryeowook, Yesung melepas Ryeowook dari genggamannya.

Hancur hati Ryeowook saat mengetahuinya.

Selama ini dirinya yakin Yesung dapat berubah hanya untuknya. Tapi semua itu sudah terjadi dimasa lalu.

Yesung manyakitinya, Yesung mengabaikannya dan itu menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup Yesung saat itu. Dirinya memohon pada Tuhan, agar bisa dipertemukan Kembali dengan Yeoja tersebut. Bisakah dia bertemu dan Tuhan mengizinkannya?

Yesung ingin meminta maaf dan kembali pada Kekasihnya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat dua tahu lalu saat usia Yesung berumur dua puluh enam, ada sebuah ingatan atau memori yang menguak segala kehidupannya. Menguak jati dirinya dan kehidupan masa lalunya. Ada sesuatu yang dicarinya dimasa ini, Janji dirinya untuk mendapatkan kembali cintanya dan kekasihnya dimasa lalu yang telah dilepasnya kerena kesalahannya. itu juga menjadi luka dan kepedihan untuk Kekasihnya saat itu.

Dua tahun lamanya Yesung mencari keberadaannya. Tapi dirinya belum menemukan kekasihnya tersebut.

Seperti Kunci yang tidak menemukan Pintunya.

_"Huh…" _dengusnya kasar, merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur kamarnya. Letih tubuhnya berkerja di Café milik temannya. Bukan sebagai Raja Sexs, hanya sebagai pegawai biasa.

Kehidupannya yang dulu berbeda dengan sekarang.

_"dua tahun lamanya, aku belum menemukanmu Chagi~…" _ucapnya sedih.

_"apa kita tidak akan bertemu…?"_ tanyanya kembali.

_"apa Tuhan marah padaku…? Apa dirimu yang tidak mau bertemu denganku. Apa kesalahan itu yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, aku harus bagaimana Kim Ryeowook…? apa namamu masih sama? _"ucapnya bermonolog

_"Tuhan pertemukan aku dengannya, Kumohon…" _ucapnya sebelum rasa kantuk menyambutnya.

_"Yesung Oppa, Aku sangat mencintaimu…"_

_"Bolehkan aku menjadi Kekasihmu selamanya…"_

_"Oppa, kumohon lihat aku saja yang ada didepanmu.."_

_"Yesung Oppa, Saranghae…"_

_"Oppa, mau berjanji denganku…"_

_"Oppa, berhentilah. Cintai aku sepenuhnya.."_

_"Oppa, Hatiku sungguh sakit…"_

_"Oppa, apa aku tidak pantas untukmu…?"_

_"Oppa… Bunga ini aku suka"_

_"Oppa..Kenapa memanggiku seperti itu_

_"Oppa… Kau Jahat"_

_"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"_

_"Hos… Hos… Hos…." _

Yesung terbangun dengan mimpi buruknya, mimpi yang selalu muncul dua tahun belakangan ini, mimpi yang terus memanggil namanya.

Yesung memajamkan matanya, mimpi itu terus berulang -ulang dalam tidurnya. Suara yeoja itu selalu menemaninya setiap malam.

_"Wookie - Wookie, …" _Ucapnya sedih "mianhe…"

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Awal Baru dari Chapter YEWOOK disini...**

**Yeahh... YEWOOK Bangkit dan KYUMIN juga tentunya...**

**BISA TINGGALKAN JEJAK...?**

**KALAU ADA YANG BERMINAT**

**BESOK DILANJUTKAN ^^~**

**TERIMAKASIH**

NB : Bagi yang gak suka, jangan baca dan jangan coment di FF saya.

saya engga mau cari ribut. OK

kalau senang, mari membaca sama -sama... Hehe ^^

_**YESUNG MILIK WOOKIE**_

_**SUNGMIN MILIK KYUHYUN**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Support Cast :KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie.. tapi Khusus Kim Ryeowook enggak apa-apa dong, Kim Ryeowook milik Chan :P**

**dan FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! yeeee...**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. (NO BASH)**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Sebelumnya::**

"Oppa… Kau Jahat"

"Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

.

"Hos… Hos… Hos…."

Yesung terbangun dengan mimpi buruknya, mimpi yang selalu muncul dua tahun belakangan ini, mimpi yang terus memanggil namanya.

Yesung memajamkan matanya, mimpi itu terus berulang -ulang dalam tidurnya. Suara yeoja itu selalu menemaninya setiap malam.

"Wookie - Wookie,…" Ucapnya sedih "mianhe…"

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o00o-YEWOOK-o0o0o0o0<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

seorang namja cantik berambut panjang sebahu berjalan menelusuri taman, wajahnya tersenyum gembira. Melihat bunga –bunga yang bermekaran di taman itu. Tidak ada masalah bukan namja menyukai bunga.

"Hyung, Wookie hyung…" panggil seseorang yang berada dibelakangnnya.

"ne Kyu.." jawabnya

"hyung, jangan jauh –jauh, nanti aku susah mencarimu…" ucap Kyuhyun

"tenang Kyu, aku tidak akan jauh –jauh. " jawab Wookie. "mana Sungmin hyung, katanya dia janjian disini denganmu..?" Tanya Wookie ke Kyuhyun

"dia ada disana hyung, hyung mau ikut bersamaku. Atau mau mengelilingi taman ini..?" Tanya Kyu

"aku mau melihat bunga-bunga ini, dirimu temani Sungmin hyung saja… ok.." jawab Wookie dengan tersenyum dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk cepat menemui Sungmin

"kalau ada apa –apa hubungin aku ya hyung… " ucap Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Wookie.

.

.

.

Wookie terus memperhatikan bunga –bunga berwarna Ungu ditaman tersebut, bunga yang membuat dirinya menyukai taman ini. selalu datang, datang dan datang kembali.

Ada perasaan khusus saat melihat bunga berwarna Ungu, ada yang menarik buatnya. Bunga-bunga itu seperti ada di dalam masa lalunya. Bunga yang berarti buatnya, tapi entahlah sejak kapan dirinya menyukai bunga berwarna ungu tersebut.

.

"eh, aku baru sadar taman ini sudah dipenuhi bunga berwarna ungu…" ucap yesung setelah dirinya pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Wookie-Wookie, kau ingat. Aku sering memberikanmu bunga berwarna ungu saat kau marah padaku, tapi itu dulu…" Yesung melangkahkan kakinya masuk mengitari taman tersebut. bunga itu menarik perhatiannya.

Bunga terompet berwarna ungu disekeliling taman itu, yang Yesung tidak tahu apa sebutannya. Dulu Yesung sering memberikan bunga untuk Wookie berwarna Ungu, walaupun dirinya tidak tahu nama –nama bunga tersebut. yang dia tahu saat Yesung memberikan Bunga berwarna ungu, Wookie terlihat bahagia.

"Hmm… andai saja aku bertemu denganmu ditaman ini…" ucapnya bermonolog. "apa kau masih seperti seorang yeoja yang manis, apa dirimu masih mengingatku. Atau kau malah membenciku…" ucapnya lagi.

Yesung mengelilingi taman tersebut, dan memetik beberapa buah dari bunga yang bermekaran tersebut. menghirup aroma yang muncul dari dalam bunga ungu itu. aroma yang membuat nyaman saat menciumnya.

Yesung membalikan badan, tanpa sengaja bola mata hitamnya menangkap sesosok bentuk seseorang yang dicarinya selama dua tahun ini. matanya menatap langsung seseorang tersebut yang sedang tersenyum memandang bunga berawarna ungu ditaman itu.

Yesung menutup mulutnya, kegembiraan menyelimuti dirinya. ingin sekali dia berteriak kegirangan melihat sosok tersebut. sosok yang dicarinya selama ini, Yeoja imut yang berada di sisinya di kehidupan masa lalunya.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Yesung menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, luapan kegembiraan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Lari dan peluk perintah otaknya kali ini.

Yesung tidak menyiakan Mukjizat Tuhan padanya, dan Berlari mengejarnya. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluknya. Meluapkan kegembiraan.

.

"KIM RYEOWOOK…" teriak Yesung saat mengejar sosok tersebut. berlari terus menghampiri dan ingin memeluknya.

Sosok yang dipanggil terkejut dan membelalakan matanya, antara aneh, takut dan bingung.

Wookie Membeku di tempatnya.

Ingin berlari dan menghindar dari sosok yang berlari menghampirinya.

.

**#grab**

**.**

Yesung benar-benar memeluk Wookie dengan erat, bahkan sang pemilik tubuh berusaha melepas dekapan tersebut, Sesak dan perasaan takut meliputinya.

Dirinya tidak mengenal Namja yang memeluknya ini.

"HUAHH… PAMAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…" teriaknya saat Yesung terus memeluknya.

"HUAAA… PAMAN KAU SIAPA…?" Ucapnya masih berteriak

"PAMAN, KAU PASTI PAMAN PEDOFIL….." Wookie berteriak nyaring membuat beberapa pengunjung taman ini memperhatikan dirinya.

"Chagi~, aku merindukanmu… aku menemukanmu.." ucap yesung memeluk Wookie, gembira.

"PAMAN, AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU… MENYINGKIRLAH…" wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh dari tubuhnya.

.

Yesung menatap bingung.

.

Wookie tidak mengenalnya, Wookie lupa padanya, Wookie tidak ingat padanya.

.

"Huh…" dengus wookie kesal. " Paman, Kau siapa...? Pasti kau paman genit yang suka berbuat mesum pada Yeoja –Yeoja ditaman ini…" tuduh Wookie padanya.

"hah..?" Yesung membelalakan matanya. "Dirimu lupa padaku…"

"Lupa, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu…" ucapnya kesal dan mengibas tangannya dibajunya bekas pelukan Yesung padanya.

"Chagi~, kau lupa…" Tanya Yesung memastikan

"Hiyaaa… menggelikan panggilan itu.." ucapnya makin kesal, memandang Yesung dengan pandangan sedikit aneh.

"dulu kau suka dipanggil itu…"

"Aishh, Paman apa kau gila…?"

"Aku tidak gila, dan Jangan memanggilku Paman…" ucap Yesung meminta

"Ah, kau pasti Paman pedofil, iya Kan…?" ucap wookie mengejek

"Ani, Aku bukan paman pedofil…" Jawab Yesung kesal

"Kau benar-benar lupa padaku…"

"Uh, Kenal juga tidak …" Jawab Wookie makin kesal menghadapi Yesung, Wookie berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

.

Tapi sayang tangan Yesung menariknya lagi.

"Apa lagi…?" Tanya Wookie semakin malas dan melepaskan tangan Yesung padanya.

"Aku Kim Jong Woon, Yesung, kau sering memanggil namaku seperti itu… kau lupa…?"

.

"ARGHTTTT…" Wookie memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat, ada sesuatu yang seperti menunsuk kepalanya.

"Wookie-Wookie…" panggil Yesung, kerena dulu dia sering memanggil nama Wookie seperti itu.

"ARGGHTTTT…" rintihnya semakin Kuat.

"siapa, siapa orang ini. kenapa membuat hatiku sakit. Aku benci orang ini, aku benci panggilan itu, aku benci suara ini…kepalaku sakit " ucap Wookie dalam hati. Semua yang ada di diri Yesung membuat kepalanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum.

.

"Wookie-Wookie… kau nenapa…?" Tanya Yesung Khawatir

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU, AKU MEMBENCINYA…" ucap Wookie lagi, berteriak. Dirinya tidak suka panggilan itu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, JANGAN MENYENTUHKU…" Wookie memejamkan matanya dan menggerakan tangannya mengusir Yesung yang ada dihadapannya.

"Chagi~, kau kenapa…"

"DIAM, MENYINGKIR DARI HADAPANKU…"

"Wookie-Wookie…"

"DIAAAAAMMM…" Wookie Jatuh terkulai ketanah, tubuhnya serasa tidak memiliki tulang.

.

Yesung memeluknya.. "Mianhe…" ucap Yesung bersalah

.

"MENYINGKIR KATAKU…." Teriaknya lagi, beberapa orang memandang heran padanya. Ingin mendekat tapi serasa mereka berdua seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar. Tidak etis ikut dalam masalah percintaan dua orang tersebut.

.

"hyung…" teriak Kyuhyun karena merasa ada sesuatu pada Hyungnya tersebut.

"Kyu…" Wookie membuka matanya dan berharap Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Dan benar, Kyuhyun memeluknya dan mengusap Punggungnya lembut. Sungmin ikut berlari mengejar Kyuhyun kekasihnya tersebut.

"hyung, kenapa…?" tanya Kyuhyun sangat Khawatir.

"Kyu…Hiks" ucapnya menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun, dirinya merasa takut melihat Yesung.

.

Yesung hanya diam membatu.

.

"hyung…?" ucap Yesung bingung

Kyuhyun membalik hadapannya dan menyuruh Sungmin memeluk Wookie.

"Kau siapa..?" Tanya Kyuhyun Marah. Dirinya yakin orang ini yang membuat Hyungnya ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku Yesung, Kekasih dari Yeoja itu.." jawab Yesung lantang

"Yeoja…" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"dia.." tunjuk Yesung. "Kim Ryeowook, Yeojachinguku.." Lanjut Yesung

Kyuhyun membelakakan matanya. Hyungnya itu Namja, bukan yeoja. "Dia Namja, Bukan yeoja.. kau pasti mau bebuat jahat pada hyungku.." ucap Kyuhyun marah

"Kyuh~, aku takut.. aku membencinya…" ucap Wookie bergetar dipelukan Sungmin, terus menangis.

"Namja…" Tanya Yesung bingung, kekasihnya dulu adalah yeoja manis. Bukan namja cantik.

"ia.. dia namja… aku paling tidak suka ada yang mengganggu hyungku…" ucap Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihat hyungnya terus menangis, mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"dia benar Kim Ryeowok.."

"dia Yeoajchinguku…"

"kau gila…"

.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal, dan semakin muak melihat Yesung kali ini.

.

**Buaght- Buaght-Buaght**

Kyuhyun memukul Yesung tanpa kompromi, dirinya membenci jika ada yang berbuat jahat pada Hyungnya apapun alasanya, jika melihat Wookie menangis. Kyuhyun yang akan maju kedapan dan menghajarnya. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun, kerena dia sudah berjanji pada kedua orangtuanya sebelum mereka meninggal menjaga Hyung satu-satunya tersebut yang terlihat sangat lemah.

**Buaght**

Kyuhyun terus memukul Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya mencoba melindungi tubuhnya.

**Buaght**

Yesung yakin besok wajah nya akan penuh dengan Kebiruan, dan perutnya terasa Remuk. Ingin melawan, tapi pikirannya kepada Wookie. Kenapa dia seoarang NAMJA?

**Buaght**

"YESUNG HYUNGGG…" teriak Wookie tiba-tiba histeris berlari mendekat ketubuh Yesung yang sudah terkulai lemah. Memeluknya erat.

"HIKS…"

Wookie Pingsan saat itu. Ditubuh Yesung yang penuh dengan luka.

.

.

Entah kenapa dirinya merasa, telah menyakiti Yesung. tapi dirinya juga membenci Yesung. dan kenapa dia bisa dengan lancar memanggil nama Yesung. ikatan kuat pada dirinya tapi membuatnya sakit mendengar nama tersebut.

"Jangan coba –coba menyakiti hyungku.." ucap Kyuhyun marah dan menggendong Wookie yang sudah pingsan tersebut, pergi dari hadapan Yesung yang merintih kesakitan.

::

::

::

"Paman, eh bukan. hyung… kau tidak apa –apa…?" Tanya Sungmin yang sedikit khawatir melihat Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan hidungnnya, kebiruan diwajahnya. Sungmin belum pergi berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"hyung, aku sudah menelepon TAXI, kurasa kau tidak akan kuat berjalan seperti ini menuju rumahmu.."

"dan Kurasa, kau bukan orang jahat.. menurutku.." ucap Sungmin entah kenapa.

"…" Yesung ingin tersenyum, masih ada orang baik dan percaya padanya.

"Hyung Sakitkah..?" tanya Sungmin kembali. Dan membopong Yesung menuju TAXI yang sudah ada didepan taman itu.

"…."

"Hyung, Kim Ryeowook itu namja, bukan yeoja. Ku rasa ada yang salah pada dirimu dimasa lalu padanya. Walaupun aku hanya bisa membaca sedikit tentang dirimu.." ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum. Sungmin memiliki insting yang tidak manusia biasa pikirkan.

"aku mungkin bisa membantu, walaupun aku tidak tahu…" ucap Sungmin lagi, bingung.

Yesung tersenyum. "terimakasih, eh…ehm," ucap Yesung bingung harus memanggil apa pada Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin.." Jawab Sungmin langsung, kerena dia tahu. Yesung tidak tahu namanya.

"Gomawo Sungmin-ssi" Ucap Yesung tulus.

"Hyung, tidak usah panggil ku dengan embel-embel ssi, cukup Sungmin.." ujar Sungmin

"aku berjanji dimasa lalu, aku ingin mengejar yeojachinguku dimasa yang akan datang. Kesalahan diriku dimasa itu. Tapi yang kudapat dirinya sekarang menjadi namja dan dia membenciku.." jelas Yesung sedih dan bingung.

"apa kau percaya rengkarnasi..?"

"…" Sungmin hanya tersenyum. dia tahu itu walaupun tidak mungkin memberitahukannya.

"sekarang dia Namja, apa Hyung masih mau mengejarnya…?" Tanya Sungmin lagi sebelum membiarkan Yesung pergi dengan Taxi tersebut, kepastian.

"…" Yesung terlihat bingung, ada sedikit keraguan. Mengejar cintanya, yang di cintainya seorang namja. Apa itu tidak membuat orang aneh. Tapi dirinya yakin, dirinya masih mencintai Kim Ryeowook. Dan harus menempati janjinya, dan tidak akan melepas Ryeowooknya lagi kali ini.

"Hyung…" Tanya Sungmin kembali membuyarkan lamunan Yesung

"Aku tidak peduli dirinya namja atau yeoja, aku akan menebus kesalahan dimasa laluku sekarang. Aku mencintainya.." ucap Yesung yakin.

"…" Sungmin tersenyum

Yesung tersenyum, apa Sungmin mau membantunya.

"Hyung harus mengingat kesalahan Hyung dimasa lalu, dan ungkap apa yang sudah diucapkan Ryeowook dimasa itu. Semoga hyung menemukan jawabannya, kenapa Ryeowook seperti ini…" Sungmin memberikan penjelasan.

.

**DEG**

**.**

Ucapan, Janji, Ungkapan dan kesalahan dirinya di Masa lalu kepada Ryeowook, Yesung melupakannya.

Apa dirinya bisa mengingat ucapan terakhir Ryeowook padanya, janji yang diucapannya. Yesung melupakan hal itu. Bagaimana dirinya mengingat hal itu. yang dia tahu, dirinya menyakiti Ryeowook. Itu saja.

.

"Oia, aku kekasih dari Kyuhyun tersebut, yang sudah merusak wajah tampanmu…" ucap Sungmin tersenyum dan membuka pintu TAXI tersebut.

Yesung hanya meringis sakit, ingin balas tersenyum, yang ada semua persendiannya serasa terputus.

"Bye Hyung, semoga aku bisa membantumu. Walaupun hasilnya aku tidak dapat mengetahuinya…"

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Yesung dengan TAXI tersebut dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang menggendong Ryeowook yang tadi pingsan.

Yesung baru sadar, Sungmin Namja dan Kyuhyun juga namja? Dia bilang Kyuhyun Kekasihnya. Errrrr.. anehkah?

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

**Chapter Selanjutnya dari YEWOOK disini...**

**Yeahh... YEWOOK Bangkit dan KYUMIN juga tentunya...**

**BISA TINGGALKAN JEJAK...?**

**KALAU ADA YANG BERMINAT**

**DILANJUTKAN**

**-TERIMAKASIH-**

_**-YESUNG MILIK WOOKIE-**_

_**-SUNGMIN MILIK KYUHYUN-**_

* * *

><p>NB : Bagi yang gak suka, jangan baca dan jangan coment di FF saya.<p>

saya engga mau cari ribut. OK

**NO BASH** (berasa paling benar apa...?)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review :<em>**

_Gomawo Park Jae Hyun, zarraaa, rizkyeonhae, anonim aja dh (Itu apa yang dilanjutin...?), Lya edogawa (Yups), yeoboyesung, Ryeorim, ji hyun, Cho yui chan, Yewook shipper akut, Park Hee Jung, ma'on clouds, ryeocloud._

_Perlu dibalas satu-satu...? ga usah yah.. hehe_

_Makasih yang sudah baca epep abal - abal ini, diusahakan secepanya balik ke sini, kalau banyak peminatnya dan jejak kalian... Gomawo_

_YEWOOK Shipper... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Support Cast :KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie.. tapi Khusus Kim Ryeowook enggak apa-apa dong, Kim Ryeowook milik Chan :P**

**dan FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! yeeee...**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. (NO BASH)**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Sebelumnya::**

Ucapan, Janji, Ungkapan dan kesalahan dirinya di Masa lalu kepada Ryeowook, Yesung melupakannya.

Apa dirinya bisa mengingat ucapan terakhir Ryeowook padanya, janji yang diucapannya. Yesung melupakan hal itu. Bagaimana dirinya mengingat hal itu. yang dia tahu, dirinya menyakiti Ryeowook. Itu saja.

.

"Oia, aku kekasih dari Kyuhyun tersebut, yang sudah merusak wajah tampanmu…" ucap Sungmin tersenyum dan membuka pintu TAXI tersebut.

Yesung hanya meringis sakit, ingin balas tersenyum, yang ada semua persendiannya serasa terputus.

"Bye Hyung, semoga aku bisa membantumu. Walaupun hasilnya aku tidak dapat mengetahuinya…"

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Yesung dengan TAXI tersebut dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang menggendong Ryeowook yang tadi pingsan.

Yesung baru sadar, Sungmin Namja dan Kyuhyun juga namja? Dia bilang Kyuhyun Kekasihnya. Errrrr.. anehkah?

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o00o-YEWOOK-o0o0o0o0<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

_"Yesung Oppa, Saranghae"_

_"Yesung Oppa, Kenapa kau berbuat begitu padaku…"_

_"Yesung Oppa, Aku telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu.."_

_"Yesung Oppa, kau tahu hati ini sungguh terluka…"_

_"Yesung Oppa, apa cinta begitu menyakitkan…"_

_"Yesung Oppa, Kau jahat padaku…"_

_"Yesung Oppa, kau tahu dihatiku hanya ada Oppa…"_

_"Yesung Oppa, sakit…"_

_ "Yesung Oppa, Aku Menyerah…"_

_"Yesung Oppa, Selamat Tinggal…"_

_._

_._

_._

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak Yesung saat dirinya tertidur, dan bangun dengan keringat bercucuran dipelipis keningnya. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasakan ketakutan dan mimpi itu lagi muncul disetiap tidurnya.

Ingin rasanya dirinya mengetahui semua isi dari mimpi itu. kenapa mimpinya kali ini, kekasihnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan kekasihnya.

.

Dia memang melepas kekasihnya dimasa lalu, mengabaikanya. Tapi tidak mengingat seutuhnya.

.

Janji tetaplah janji, dirinya berjanji menebus dosanya dimasa yang akan datang . mengejar kekasihnya yang dilepasnya dengan sengaja.

Cinta tulus kekasihnya dianggapnya angin lalu dan kebohongan, tapi setelah Cinta tulus itu hilang dirinya menyesal dan mengikat janji untuk dirinya yang mengejer cintanya tersebut.

Dulu, Wookie-lah yang mengejar cintanya.

Sekarang dirinya yang akan mengejar dan menggenggam Cintanya tersebut. tidak akan dilepasnya kembali. Janjinya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Oppa, kau tahu. Aku membencimu, tapi juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak suka dirimu yang terus melakukan itu pada yeoja –yeoja itu.."

"Memangnya dirimu siapa… apa Hak mu mengaturku?"

.

"Aku…" dirinya terseyum

.

"…." Yesung bingung melihat Yeoja Imut ini didepannya yang menggesek-gesekan kakinya ke tanah di tepi sungai, tempat saat Yesung tengah bersantai melihat ke sunyian ditempat itu. tapi sungguh manis wajah Yeoja ini.

Yeoja yang terus mengikutinya berbulan –bulan belakangan ini, yeoja yang selalu tersenyum didepannya, yeoja bermata caramel dan bibir tipisnya. Yeoja yang menunggunya, Yeoja yang tidak akan pergi jika diusir oleh Yesung.

.

"Oppa, Aku mencintaimu, Maukah keu menjadi Suamiku…?"

"MWO…!" ucap Yesung kaget.

"hehe…" yeoja itu tersenyum manis, menampakan lesung pipinya yang terlihat samar.

"Kekasihku… Ok" Yeoja yang bernama Kim Ryeowook tersebut menarik kelingking Yesung dan mengaitkannya ke kelilingking tangannya.

"Oppa, sudah berjanji dan sekarang kau milikku. Sepenuhnya…" ucapnya dengan gembira.

"Aisshh, mana ada…" ucap Yesung kesal

"ada, karena kau sekarang sudah menjadi milikku. Tidak dengan Yeoja-yeoja genit itu…" ucapnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"…" ingin menerima tapi dia juga tidak bisa memberi jawaban semudah itu.

.

"sebagai gantinya, aku menyerahkan hidupku dan tubuhku padamu.. Oppa bisa melakukan sepuasnya padaku. Tapi dengan syarat Cinta.." Ucapnya lagi dengan menunjukan kelingkingnya.

"…." Bingung berkata apa, dirinya adalah Raja Sexs dan Yoeja ini terlihat polos didepannya.

.

"Yeahh… Oppa setuju, aku akan pindah ke apartement mu. Tidak boleh Yeoja-yeoja genit itu datang ke aparteman apalagi ke kamarmu. Oppa sudah menjadi milikku, dan cintai aku sepenuhnya.. OK"

"terserahmu…"

"kita resmi jadi Suami-Istri..?"

"terser- apaahh?"

"Kekasih Oppa…"

"Terserahmu…"

"saranghae.."

"Ne…"

"uhh, jawab Oppa…"

"ne..."

"Jawab yang benar.."

"Nado Saranghae…" Ucap Yesung akhirnya dengan terpaksa.

"yeahh.." Ryeowook berlari meluapkan kegembiraannya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

.

.

.

.

"Wookie-ah, bangun…" ucap Sungmin lembut.

Wookie membuka matanya berat, kepalanya menjadi pusing. Sejak dirinya pingsan tadi pikirnya.

"hyung…" Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya.

"Kyuh, Sungmin Hyung, Aku takut" ucapnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dia sudah tidak ada Wookie…" jawab Sungmin

Perasaan lega menghampiri Wookie dan mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

.

"Kyu, Sungmin Hyung, siapa dia, kenapa dia membuatku takut dan aku membencinya…" ucap Wookie begitu saja.

"Wookie tidak mengenalnya…?" Tanya Sungmin kembali.

Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap hyungnya, mau menjawab apa. Dirinya juga tidak tahu siapa itu yang bernama Yesung tersebut yang membuat Hyungnya takut dan pingsan.

.

"tapi kenapa tadi Wookie berusaha melindungi dirinya…?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa tidak tega padanya, ada perasaan sakit tapi juga, hmm… aneh menurutku hyung, aku seperti pernah mengenalnya tapi juga sangat membencinya.." jawab Wookie menghela nafas.

"bagitukah… "

"hnn.." Wookie mengganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

"Komohon, Bantu aku…."

"tidak akan…." Jawabnya kesal

"Kau mau menghajarku, memukulku juga boleh. Asal bantu aku.." ucapnya memohon

"sekali tidak tetap tidak…" Tetap pada pendiriannya.

.

Namja berwajah cantik datang dan memukul kepalanya dengan majalah yang ada didekatnya.

**#Dugh**

"auhhhh, Appo. Kenapa hyung memukulku…"

"diamlah Kyu.,." jawab namja cantik itu yang bernama Sungmin.

"Ihh, menyebalkan sekali…" ucapnya makin kesal

"apa yang harus kami bantu, tenang saja hyung. Kyuhyun pasti membantu asal Hyungnya itu behagia…"

"benarkah..?"

.

"Tentu tidak…"

.

"Awwwwhh…" Sungmin menginjak kakinya dengan keras. "Ok, dibantu.. puas sekarang.." menggosok kakinya yang terasa perih.

"Terimakasih…"

.

"Tunggu.. jangan senang dulu.." Ucap Kyuhyun menahan kegembiraan Yesung.

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. "…"

"kau tahu, aku tidak suka saat Hyungku mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tidak Suka Hyungku dipermainkan Dan aku sudah mendengar cerita dari Sungmin Hyung…"

.

"Kau percaya rengkarnasi…"

"…" mereka berdua diam tidak menjawab.

.

"aku akan memberikan waktu padamu, waktu tergantung denganku. Jika aku melihat Hyungku benar-benar membencimu, lebih banyak air mata yang dikeluarkan olehnya dari pada kebahagiaan. Aku benar-benar akan menyingkirkanmu dari dunia ini." ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Jangan pernah muncul dari hadapannya, dan kau bawa saja janjimu itu sampai ajal menjemputmu…"

"Maksudmu…?" Tanya Yesung kembali

"buang semua janjimu itu, jangan pernah berharap…" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tajam. Ucapannya benar –benar tdaik main –main .

"Yesung Hyung, kami akan memberikan waktu untukmu. Kami akan membiarkan kalian berdua mencoba mengingat satu sama lain, tapi jika saat itu Wookie benar-benar tidak menginginkanmu di masa ini. aku harap, hyung tidak memaksanya. Dan aku mohon, Hyung pergi dari kehidupannya…" Jelas Sungmin lebih dalam

"…" Yesung masih mencerna pembicaraan tersebut.

.

"hyung kan bilang, dirinya adalah Yeoja saat itu. tapi sekarang dia adalah Namja. Apa hyung bisa mencintai namja. Namja dengan Namja, apa hyung pernah dengar…?" Tanya Sungmin kembali.

"A a aku tidak tahu.." Jawab Yesung jujur.

"Wookie yang sekarang adalah Namja, bukan yeoja.." jelas Sungmin penuh penekanan.

.

"sebelum kembali kesini dan kami memberikan waktu padamu, Hyung cari masalah apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu pada dirimu dan Wookie.."

.

"bagaimana caranya..?" Tanya Yesung tidak tahu.

"Kalau soal itu Kita tidak bisa membantu, hanya kamu yang menyangkut masa lalu yang dapat menjawabnya.." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya, tetap tidak mau memanggil Hyung pada Yesung.

.

"Oh Iya, jangan Datang dan Muncul kesini jika belum menemukan jawabannya…" lanjut Kyuhyun menatap Sinis Yesung.

Sungmin tersenyum dan memberikan dukungan pada Yesung yang terlihat bingung, takut dan Kecewa.

.

"Hyung, jika sudah menemukannya. Kami akan pergi sementara dan meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Wookie. Dan jika pada saat kita kembali kami menemukan Wookie yang samakin membencimu. Aku juga tidak segan-segan menyuruhmu jangan kembali kesini, Arraso hyung…?"

"….." Yesung mau menjawab apa. Sesuatu harus mengungkap kebenaran kenapa Wookie berubah menjadi namja dimasa kini, kenapa Wookie sangat membencinya dan takut padanya.

.

"sampai bertemu lagi jika jawaban itu sudah didapat, sekarang boleh pergi dari sini..." ucap Kyuhyun mengusir Yesung.

Yesung pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan sejuta tanda Tanya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**T.B.C**

**BISA TINGGALKAN JEJAK**

**KALAU ADA YANG BERMINAT**

**DILANJUTKAN KEMBALI...**

**-TERIMAKASIH-**

_**-WOOKIE MILIK YESUNG-**_

_**-KYUHYUN MILIK SUNGMIN-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Ada Yang Merasa Bingung? Hehehe..._**

* * *

><p>NB : Bagi yang gak suka, jangan baca dan jangan coment di FF saya.<p>

saya engga mau cari ribut. OK

**NO BASH** (berasa paling benar apa...?)

.

WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK : Siapa anda? Dua Kali anda Menyampah di Kotak Review Saya? Mau anda apa? hahaha... (Baca FF Saya dengan baik dan Benar yah... Menggelikan!)

* * *

><p>Lagi Punya waktu Luang, mari membalas Review... ^^<p>

Gomawo To :

-Silly : Udah dilanjut nih,, Hahaha... Makasih Chingu, Biarkan saja Orang2 yang hanya menyampah di FF orang... lagi nyari perhatian kayaknya. :)

-Leeyasmin : saya ikutan ketawa juga deh... hahaha,, Terimakasih Sudah membaca ^^

-rizkyeonhae : kk~ Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

-angelteuk : Terimakasih Sudah membaca, YeWook Moment? Kmren di SS4 Banyak kok.. ^^~

-cloudson : Ini udah dilanjut... ^^~ Terimakasih Sudah membaca

-wookieeeee : ^^~ Terimakasih Sudah membaca

-ary : Wahh, dirimu muncul,, ^^~ Terimakasih

-Wiwilovewookie : Terimakasih udah membaca Chingu,, udah dilanjut nih.. Semoga menemukan jawabannya. atau malah bingung? hhe ^^

-Aiden Prentist : Yakk, Dirimu selalu muncul dimana2. kkk~ Lah,, bukannya dirimu sudah membaca...? baca ulang lagi juga ga pa2...hehe ^^ mau ninju Yeye dimasa lalu? awas Fans Yesung banyak. :)

-Memey Clouds : Udah di update chingu,, ^^ penjabarannya mungkin di chapt selanjutnya ^^ terimaksih sudah membaca, dan baca lagi ya.

-Xeiina Kim : Hayoo, menurut chingu gimana? udah update nih. masih bingung? hehe

-Cloudsss : udah lanjut Chingu, silahkan membaca kembali.. ^^~ Terimakasih.

.

_Makasih yang sudah baca epep abal - abal ini, diusahakan secepanya balik ke sini, kalau banyak peminatnya dan jejak kalian... Gomawo_

_YEWOOK Shipper... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Support Cast :KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie.. tapi Khusus Kim Ryeowook enggak apa-apa dong, Kim Ryeowook milik Chan :P**

**dan FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! yeeee...**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. (NO BASH)**

**bagi yang ga suka YEWOOK, bisa kembali (back) dan ga usah baca FF ini. tapi kalau anda merasa YWS / Menyukai YEWOOK COUPLE mari bergabung bersama.**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Sebelumnya::**

"Hyung, jika sudah menemukannya. Kami akan pergi sementara dan meninggalkanmu berdua dengan Wookie. Dan jika pada saat kita kembali kami menemukan Wookie yang samakin membencimu. Aku juga tidak segan-segan menyuruhmu jangan kembali kesini, Arraso hyung…?"

"….." Yesung mau menjawab apa. Sesuatu harus mengungkap kebenaran kenapa Wookie berubah menjadi namja dimasa kini, kenapa Wookie sangat membencinya dan takut padanya.

.

"sampai bertemu lagi jika jawaban itu sudah didapat, sekarang boleh pergi dari sini..." ucap Kyuhyun mengusir Yesung.

Yesung pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut dengan sejuta tanda Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o00o-YEWOOK-o0o0o0o0<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**""""""""""""YEWOOK"""""""""""**

**.**

Yesung hanya memandang langit gelap di beranda kamarnya. Langit gelap seusai dengan pikirannya sekarang. Gelap, tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

_"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" _teriaknya panjang, masa bodo tetangga mendengarnya atau marah padanya karena berteriak di malam hari.

.

_"aku sudah menemukanmu, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku harus bagaimana Wookie –ah, berapa lama aku harus menemukan jawabannya…? Bodoh sekali aku…"_ ucapnya kesal dan mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam pekatnya tersebut.

_"Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, jika si Iblish Kyu itu selalu denganmu…_" ucapnya kesal.

.

Lebih baik aku tidur, semoga saja aku menemukan jawabannya.

Tuhan tolong aku, Mohonnya dengan tulus kali ini. dan menyatukan tangannya kemudian mengepalnya dibawah dagunya. Berdoa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Oppa, aku mencintaimu…"_

Yesung tiba –tiba terbangun, saat yeoja itu memeluknya didalam mimpi. Tubuh yeoja kekasihnya itu begitu dingin saat menyentuh kulitnya.

Yesung yakin, dirinya bakal menemukan jawaban dari kisahnya dimasa lalu dengan lewat mimpi. Walaupun dirinya belum menemukan kepastian dari mimpi –mimpi itu.

.

Mimpi – mimpi mungkin saja akan membawanya dimasa lalunya. Yesung berharap pada mimpi – mimpi itu. Mimpi yang membawanya ke masa itu, mimpi yang membuatnya terbangun di antara malam dan pagi.

.

.

_"Hiks… Oppa"_

Yesung terbangun lagi saat Yeoja itu menangis didepannya. Wajahnya pucat dan airmatanya berderai di pipi mulusnya.

.

.

_"Tiidak, Tidakk, andweee… Wookie, andweee!..."_

Teriak Yesung dengan keras dan terlihat panik saat melihat Yeoja itu berdiri tepat diatas sebuah gedung tua dimimpi tersebut.

.

.

.

_"apa, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kesalahan terbodoh apa sebenarnya. Aku kenapa, Kekasihku kenapa….?" _Ucap Yesung kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dan memukul kepalanya mencoba mengingatnya.

**.**

Tanpa sadar sudah dua bulan mimpi –mimpi itu menemaninya disetiap malam, dan sudah dua bulan juga dirinya belum menemukan jawaban, sudah dua bulan juga dirinya tidak bertemu Wookie kekasihnya itu, yang dulunya yeoja sekarang namja. Aneh sekali pikirnya.

Yesung ingin bertemu dengan Wookie-nya kali ini. doanya kali ini, semoga Kyuhyun atau Sungmin tidak ada dirumah tersebut. dan dia bisa melihat Wookie dirumah tersebut, sejak kemunculan Yesung di sekitar Wookie. Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkan Hyungnya tersebut keluar dari rumah tanpa dirinya atau Sungmin yang menemaninya.

Yesung mengambil jaketnya dan melajukan motornya, pergi kerumah wookie tujuan utamanya. Dirinya merasa rindu pada kekasihnya itu yang telah berubah gendernya dimasa kini. Dari yeoja ke namja.

Yesung melirik kanan dan kiri didepan rumah tersebut, rumah itu tampak sunyi. Biasanya jam segini Kyuhyun berada dikampusnya, dan Sungmin bekerja di sebuah toko buku. Kesempatan dirinya bisa bertemu Wookie.

.

Terdengar suara nyaring dari rumah tersebut. suara merdu seseorang bernyanyi.

.

Yesung melompati pagar rumah tersebut dan diam-diam masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut agar tidak diketahui oleh pemilik rumah itu.

.

_"Wookie –Wookie" u_cap Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Wookie sedang duduk disebuah piano putih diruang tamu. Yesung mengintip di jendela depan rumah itu.

_"kau semakin cantik cahagi~" u_capnya lagi

.

.

**Tuk~ tuk~**

Dua ketukan ringan menyentuh bahu Yesung kali ini. Yesung membalikan badannya dan kaget melihat Sungmin sudah ada dibelakangnya tersenyum menakutkan.

.

_"Hyung, sedang apa..?" _tanyanya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan

_"sejak kapan dirinya disana..?_" Tanya Yesung dihatinya.

_"aa anou, a ee… " _ucap Yesung bingung.

.

_"Sudah menemukan jawabannya…?"_ Tanya Sungmin lagi.

_"Belum.."_ jawab yesung tertunduk

_"Ouh belum…"_ ucapnya pelan. _"KALAU BEGITU PERGI DARI SINI, ATAU SELAMANYA AKU DAN KYUHYUN TIDAK MENGIZINKAN DIRIMU BERTEMU WOOKIE…_" Ucapnya berteriak

_"Andweee…" _Yesung berlari melangkah keluar dari rumah itu. Berlari secepatnya.

.

_"hyung, ada apa..?" _Tanya Wookie yang tiba –tiba muncul

"_ada maling, cepat masuk…"_ Sungmin mendorong Wookie masuk kedalam rumah, Wookie hanya menurut saja, didorong seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya, niatnya kali ini bertemu Wookie. Gagal sudah, Dirinya sudah ketangkap basah oleh Sungmin.

Harus bagaimana lagi dirinya agar bisa bertemu Wookie dan bisa memeluk Wookie. Jawaban itu saja belum terjawab olehnya, Yesung mulai resah menanti jawaban itu. Dirinya takut, jikalau dirinya benar –benar tidak bisa menepati janjinya itu.

diambilnya calendar karton disamping tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya ada sebuah lingkaran merah di tanggal tersebut. 04 april, Yesung merasa dirinya tidak memberikan coretan ditanggal itu. Tidak mungkin tanggal itu dirinya libur bekerja, pikirnya.

Yesung mengambil sebuah benda yang menyerupai calendar yang bisa merubah tanggal otomatis. Saat jam menunjuka 00.00 makan benda tersebut akan mengganti tanggal dan bulan dihari tersebut.

"sekarang tanggal dua, ada apa ditanggal empat…?" ucapnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas, Yesung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-YeWook-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Eh…" _ucapnya bingung. _"aku dimana ini, ini, tapi ini, tapi sepertinya ini kamarku yang dulu…" _ucapnya bermonolog.

Yesung menelusuri sudut demi sudut ruangan tersebut. "Iya, ini tempat tinggalku yang dulu…" Ucapnya senang mengingatnya. _ "Kenapa aku berada disini…?" _tanyanya bingung pada dirinya.

Yesung terus menaiki tangga, ada suara seseorang yang menangis dikamar atas miliknya. Yang dia tahu kamar atas itu, kamar milik Wookie. Dulu Wookie yang memaksa dirinya ingin tinggal di apartement Kamar Yesung.

Yesung terus menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar bersumber suara tersebut. _"Suara ini, tangisan ini. ini suara Wookie –Wookie "_ ucap Yesung yakin dan berlari menuju kamar yang tidak ditutup itu.

.

_"Wookie –Wookie…"_ panggil Yesung.

.

Dilihatnya Wookie yang dikuncir dua duduk menangis di ranjang miliknya. Seluruh badannya bergetar, Yesung yakin. Wookie menangis sudah sangat lama, matanya sudah bengkak tak jelas.

Yesung berlari ingin memeluk kekasihnya, ingin menjerit mendengar suara pilu yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya tersebut. tapi pada saat dirinya mendekat kearah Wookie yang didapat adalah sebuah dinding pelindung yang terbuat dari kaca.

Yesung marah dan kesal. Di pukulnya dinding kaca tersebut. hasilnya nihil. Kaca itu sama sekali tidak bergeming atas pukulannya.

.

_"Wookie –Wookie…" _panggil Yesung sambil terus –menerus memukul dinding kaca tersebut.

Dilihatnya Wookie membuka laci yang ada disamping tempat tidurnya tersebut, sebuah pistol yang ada digenggamnya sekarang. Sesuatu akan terjadi, dan Yesung tidak tahu ini. apa yang akan dilakukan Wookie pada tubuhnya pada masa lalu.

.

_"Wokieeeeeeeee, Chagiaaa, apa yang mau kau lakukan..?"_ tanya Yesung semakin panik. Terus menerus memukul dengan penuh emosi pada dinding pelindung tersebut.

_"HIKS… Yesung Oppa, selamat tinggal.."_ ucap Wookie dikamar tersebut. Yesung merasakan hatinya tercabik melihat keadaan Wookie disini. Sebuah senyuman mengerikan ditampakan dibibir tipis, itu.

.

_"Ah, Yesung.. yah, Yesung harusnya dia ada disini. Tapi aku Yesung…" ucapnya tidak jelas. " Argttt…. Si brengsek itu pasti ada dikamar bawah, aku harus membawanya kemari, dia harus mencegahnya…" _ucap Yesung, dan berlari menuju kamar dibawah miliknya.

Yesung tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie saat ini. Kamar miliknya terbuka, Yesung segera masuk dan menemukan hal menjijikan didalam situ.

.

_"Brengsek, Bajingan kau Yesung…"_ ucap Yesung pada dirinya.

Yesung berlari ingin memukul dirinya dimasa lalu tersebut, dinding itu muncul lagi dan memisahkan jarak antara dirinya disini dan dimasa lalu.

Dikamar itu, dilihatnya dirinya sedang menikmati adegan percintaan dengan seorang yeoja. Menjijikan sekali ucap Yesung melihat kelakuan dirinya dimasa lalu.

.

_"BRENGSEK KAU YESUNG, KAU TIDAK LIHAT WOOKIE MANANGIS KERENAMU.. AKU YAKIN DIA MELIHAT DIRIMU BEGITU MENJIJIKAN DIKAMAR INI… "_ ucap Yesung marah pada dirinya, tangisannya tumpah. Sebodoh itukah dirinya dimasa lalu.

.

_"ARGGGTTTTTTTTTTTT…." _Suara lengkingan teriakan Wookie terdengar sampai kamar Yesung miliknya. Hati Yesung teriris mendengar terikan itu.

Seketika Yesung dimasa lalunya berhenti melakukan kegiatannya tersebut. dan terpaku mendengar teriakan Wookie, kekasihnya. Yang dia tahu Wookie pergi meninggalkannya, setelah pertengkarannya yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

Sebuah ingatan muncul, seminggu yang lalu dirinya bertengkar hebat dengan Wookie dirumah ini. Wookie pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Yesung mendapatkan sebuah Foto Wookie yang tengah tertidur dengan seorang pria, yang tidak dikenal oleh Yesung. Wookie berusaha menjelaskan bahwa dirinya di Fitnah, dan Laki –laki itu adalah sahabatnya. Dirinya telah dijebak. tapi pada saat itu Yesung tidak percaya, dan dirinya melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan kembali melakukan hal kotor tersebut dan bencian pada Wookie.

Padahal Yesung sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal kotor itu lagi saat Wookie sudah bersamanya, dan Wookie memegang janji yang diucapkan Yesung. Dirinya yakin Yesung bisa berubah berkat dirinya, hanya memiliki dirinya.

.

_"Kau gila Yesung, Gila…" _ucapn Yesung menangis, ingin sekali dia menarik Yesung dimasa lalunya agar melihat Wookie yang hancur karenanya.

.

_"ARGHTTTTTTTTT…." _Teriakan Wookie kembali terdengar.

.

Kedua Yesung itu terdiam, mereka memejamkan matanya bersamaan. Kedua orang itu, merasakan sakit yang sama. Hati mereka seperti tersayat oleh suara teriakan tersebut.

_"kau boleh pergi…" _ucap Yesung sekartis,dan mendorong yeoja yang hanya memakai pakaian kamar mandi tersebut keluar dari kamarnya. Dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, dan berlari ke arah kamar kekasihnya tersebut.

Ada penyesalan di dalam diri Yesung, saat melakukan hal itu. Apalagi dirinya yakin Wookie datang dan melihat hal menjijikan itu.

.

"Wookie –ah…" teriak Yesung dimasa lalunya dan berlari ke arah kamar Wookie. Yesung ikut berlari dibelakang Yesung, dirinya berharap ada keajaiban menjemputnya.

.

.

.

**#DOORR**

Mereka berdua membeku dipintu kamar Wookie. Yesung masa lalunya jatuh terkulai melihat pemandangan didepannya. Wookie menembakan pistol tepat dijantungnya. tangan kanannya memegang sebuah foto bergambar miliknya dan sebuah benda tipis, panjang.

Yesung menangis dan menjerit melihat tubuh Wookie, kekasihnya dimasa lalu. Sedangkan Yesung dimasa lalu menjerit dilantai dikamar tersebut. tidak kuat melihatnya. Yesung mencoba mendekat kearah kekasihnya yang bersimbah darah tersebut, tangisannya benar –benar tidak berhenti. Hatinya benar –benar hancur.

Disamping tubuh Wookie ada sebuah surat, Yesung mendekat. Mencoba membacanya.

.

.

_**4 april (tahun dipikir asal aja yah)**_

_**-KIM YESUNG, Saranghae-**_

_**Yesung Oppa… kenapa dirimu tidak percaya padaku. Sudah aku katakan, aku dijebak. Aku tidak pernah tidur dengannya. Kenapa oppa, tidak pernah mempercayaiku. Aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang.**_

_**Oppa, kau tahu betapa sakitnya hati ini. aku kembali ke rumahmu, Yang ku dapat adalah sebuah pengkhianatan. oppa tidak tahu, hatiku sungguh hancur. Oppa tidak pernah mencintaiku rupanya. Apa oppa hanya perlu dengan tubuhku..? Sakit oppa, hatiku sungguh sakit.**_

_**Aku membenci oppa detik ini juga. Biarlah sakit ini aku bawa pergi. Dan kuharap oppa bahagia saat aku pergi dari hadapanmu.**_

_**Kau tahu oppa, dulu aku berharap . dimasa kini ataupun dimasa yang akan datang aku akan mejadi yeoja yang terus berada disampingmu.**_

_**Tapi sekarang aku berharap jika dimasa ini aku menjadi Yeoja. Dimasa yang akan datang aku berharap ingin menjadi namja, jadi dirimu atau diriku tidak akan saling mencintai. (Semoga Tuhan mendengarnya) .**_

_**Jika diantara kita bertemu kembali dan merasakan sesuatu yaitu Cinta, aku harap Oppalah yang akan mengejar cintaku. Aku ingin tahu, seberapa besar Cintamu untuk mendapatkanku.**_

_**Dan aku yakin oppa tidak akan mencintaiku, jika aku menjadi Namja di masa yang akan datang.**_

_**Menyedihkan bukan, apa dimasa yang akan datang ada percintaan sesama namja?**_

_**Aku membencimu, Sangat membencimu...**_

_**Terimakasih selama ini.**_

_**Dan aku baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkembang di perutku sudah hampir tiga minggu, Aku pergi membawanya juga.**_

_**-Saranghae-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung menutup mulutnya, dirinya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa melihat isi surat itu. Jantung, hati dan dadanya terasa sesak semuanya. Airmata tidak berhenti mengalir.

_"BABY…?"_ ucapnya tidak percaya.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian Yesung yang dari masa lalunya, mengambil surat yang ada disamping Wookie tersebut, dan membacanya.

Yesung berteriak, meraba perut Wookie yang sudah bercambur darah tersebut. ada kehidupan didalam perut kekasihnya, bahkan belum sempat dirinya mengetahuinya.

.

_"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan, baby ini tidak bersalah…. Huaaaaa" _teriaknya menyesal.

_"Aku yang akan mengejarmu, aku yang akan mencintaimu dan aku tidak peduli percintaan namja dengan namja dimasa yang akan datang, aku berjanji.." _Ucapnya

_"Tunggu aku, walaupun kau membenciku. Aku akan terus membuat dirimu mencintaiku dan mengingat diriku.."_ Lanjutnya lagi

_"baby maafkan appa, appa sungguh menyesal…hiks"_

_._

**#DOORR**

Yesung menembakan pelurunya tepat disamping kepalanya. Yesung terjatuh dipelukan Wookie yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu, darah mereka bersatu diruangan tersebut.

_"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…."_ Teriak Yesung melihat dirinya yang bersimbah darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**T.B.C**

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK KEMBALI NE...**

**-TERIMAKASIH-**

_**-WOOKIE MILIK YESUNG-**_

**YWS**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Gomawo To : **

_**Aiden Prentist, Lunary-Ice, Ryeorim, ****Leeyasmin, yolyol, yongie13, Memey Cloud, THreeAngels K.R.Y, rizkyeonhae, ryeocloud, Wiwilovewookie, Park Jae Hyun, Enno KimLee**_

_**Haha... terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah baca, yang udah menjadikan cerita ini favorit terimakasih.. ^^  
>ga bisa review satu - satu.<strong>_

_**-ada pertanyaan, jangan crack pair...?**_

_**aku jawab : aku ga suka crack pair, aq hanya suka Pure Couple Suju. biarlah yang lain membuat crack pair, tapi aku tidak.**_

_**aku hanya membuat FF YEWOOK & KYUMIN. **_

_**aku membuat FF ini karena menyukai couple tersebut. **_

_**yang merasa author YeWook atau KyuMin. YWS/KMS mari gabung dengan YeWook dan KyuMin di FB. (tidak menerima Crack pair)**_

_**oh iya, follow twitter aku dong. KimChan298**_

_**kalau mau, coz baru buat... hehe**_


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Support Cast :KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie.. tapi Khusus Kim Ryeowook enggak apa-apa dong, Kim Ryeowook milik Chan :P**

**dan FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! yeeee...**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. (NO BASH)**

**bagi yang ga suka YEWOOK, bisa kembali (back) dan ga usah baca FF ini. tapi kalau anda merasa YWS / Menyukai YEWOOK COUPLE mari bergabung bersama.**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

* * *

><p><strong>^.^<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Sebelumnya::**

_"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan, baby ini tidak bersalah…. Huaaaaa" _teriaknya menyesal.

_"Aku yang akan mengejarmu, aku yang akan mencintaimu dan aku tidak peduli percintaan namja dengan namja dimasa yang akan datang, aku berjanji.." _Ucapnya

_"Tunggu aku, walaupun kau membenciku. Aku akan terus membuat dirimu mencintaiku dan mengingat diriku.."_ Lanjutnya lagi

_"baby maafkan appa, appa sungguh menyesal…hiks"_

_._

**#DOORR**

Yesung menembakan pelurunya tepat disamping kepalanya. Yesung terjatuh dipelukan Wookie yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu, darah mereka bersatu diruangan tersebut.

_"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…."_ Teriak Yesung melihat dirinya yang bersimbah darah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o00o-YEWOOK-o0o0o0o0<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**""""""""""""YEWOOK"""""""""""**

**.**

_"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…." _Teriak Yesung saat mimpi buruk itu muncul lagi, bukan mimpi buruk. Tapi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

_"hah… hah…ha…" _detak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Keringat bercucuran ditubuhnya. Kejadian itu sungguh mengerikan dilihatnya.

Yesung langsung duduk dikasur miliknya, dan tanpa sengaja melirik benda yang berbentuk kalender otomatis tersebut. menunjukan tanggal empat bulan empat, Yesung terbelalak kaget. Dua hari lamanya dirinya tidur.

_"OMO…" _teriaknya, mengingat sesuatu. _"Hari ini, hari ini… kau pergi meninggalkanku.."_ ucap Yesung menutup mulutnya. Dirinya tidak percaya bahwa tanggal ini, tanggal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya.

Yesung berlari kekamar mandi, dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian rapi, berlari ke garasi melajukan motornya menuju rumah Wookie tentunya. dia sudah tahu jawaban kenapa kekasihnya tersebut menjadi namja di masa kini, dan kesalahan terbodohnya dimasa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok~Tok~Tok~

"sebentar…"

Tok~Tok~Tok~

"ya tunggu…"

Tok~Tok~Tok~

"BISA SABAR TIDAK SIH…" ucap sang pemilik rumah dengan kesal.

_"ngapain kamu kesini..?"_ tanya sang pemilik rumah, yang tentu saja bernama Kyuhyun.

_"aku sudah menemukannya…?"_ jawabnya.

_"kau kira ini jam berapa..?" _Tanya Kyuhyun kesal

_"aku tidak tahu…" _jawab Yesung

_"Lihat…" _Kyuhyun men_unjuk jam dinding rumahnya… "Jam tujuh pagi, dan kamu ribut –ribut datang kerumahku, menyebalkan sekali…"_ ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"_aku ingin bertemu Wookie…"_ ucapnya sudah mulai emosi.

_"Tidak boleh, Hyungku masih tidur…" _Kyuhyun sinis melihat Yesung disini.

_"Bocah ini…"_ ucap seseorang dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun menarik masuk Yesung yang berada didepan pintu tersebut dan menyuruhnya duduk diruangan itu. Kyuhyun memandang kesal melihat kekasihnya membantu Yesung yang telah membuat hyungnya menangis tersebut.

.

.

_"jadi hyung pagi –pagi datang kesini, kerena sudah menemukan jawabannya...?" _Tanya sungmin menatap Yesung, ingin melihat kejujurannya.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya._ " sudah, aku sudah tahu jawabannya.."_ ucapnya pasti

_"bisa ceritakan kepadaku dan Kyuhyun…?_" Tanya sungmin

"…"Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.

.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin, menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat sambil mendengar kisah yang diceritakan Yesung saat ini. mereka berdua terdiam, mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang sudah diceritakan Yesung tentang dirinya dimasa lalu, dan Wookie dimasa lalunya. Sungmin meneteskan air mata, sedangkan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar Yesung kembali jika Sungmin tidak mencegahnya.

_"Hyung, kau sungguh Jahat…hiks" _ucap sungmin dengan terisak

_"mianhe, mianhe…"_ ucap Yesung memohon sambil menutup wajahnya, merasa sangat bersalah.

.

.

_"tiga minggu, aku memberikan waktu padamu untuk merebut hati Wookie, dan tepati janji yang telah kau ucapkan dimasa lalu itu…"_ ucap Sungmin

_"tiga minggu, itu waktu yang sebentar…_" Yesung protes meminta tambahan lebih.

_"Dua minggu, Protes kembali. Aku akan kurangi lagi.."_ ucap Kyuhyun menatap Yesung, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak takut memandang Yesung.

_"andwe, baiklah dua minggu.." _ucap Yesung. dari pada dirinya hanya mendapat seminggu mengejar janji tersebut.

_"dan jangan lupa, setelah aku dan Sungmin hyung kembali dua minggu lagi dan aku mendapatkan hyungku makin tersiksa, aku tidak segan –segan mengusirmu atau membunuhmu.."_ ucap kyuhyun tidak main –main

.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

_"aku akan pergi, dan aku berikan waktu tersebut. gunakan sebaik –baiknya…" _ucap Kyuhyun singkat

"…." Yesung menganggukan kepalanya

_"Oia, hyungku sedang tertidur. Ku rasa saat dirinya terbangun melihatmu dia akan menjerit histeris. Dan kau harus bisa menenangkannya…" _lanjut Kyuhyun. _"aku juga sudah meletakan surat untuk dirinya, biar dia membacanya dan tidak kaget kerena aku tidak ada dirumah…"_

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun setelah itu pergi dari rumah tersebut dan dari hadapan Yesung.

"dua minggu, aku harus bisa.." ucapnya yakin dan berlari ke kamar Wookie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"hoam.." _Wookie mengerjapkan matanya, imut. Tangannya mengusap lembut matanya. Tidurnya kali ini sungguh nyenyak.

Tapi setelah bangun, di yakini dia akan mengalami hal yang mencengangkan. Sosok Yesung yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya, menatap rindu padanya, kekasihnya dimasa lalu.

_"selamat pagi chagia~.." _ucap yesung lembut, menganggetkan Wookie.

Wookie membalikan badannya, mengenal suara yang menakutkan ini. alisnya berkerut dan matanya membulat seketika.

.

_"HUWAAAA…. "_teriaknya kaget _" siapa, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kekamarku. Pergi, aku benci melihatmu.." _Wookie langsung menutup tubuhnya kembali dengan selimutnya. Dirinya merasa takut melihat Yesung yang berada didepannya.

_"Wookie –Wookie.."_ panggil Yesung

_"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN AKU BENCI DIPANGGIL ITU…" _ucapnya berteriak didalam selimutnya.

_"KYUHYUUUNNNNNN…" _Teriak Wookie dengan nyaring, dan tentu saja tidak akan mendapat Jawabannya.

#grab

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Wookie, memeluk tubuh Wookie dari belakang. Walaupun tubuh Wookie ditutupi dengan selimut tebal, dirinya bisa merasakan kehangatan ditubuh itu.

_"mianhe.. mianhe chagi, mianhe…" _ucap Yesung penuh penyesalan

_"hiks, aku sudah katakan. Menjauh dari tubuhku. Aku tidak menginginkanmu…" _ucap Wookie manangis dalam selimutnya. _"jangan sentuh aku.." _ucapnya dengan terus menangis.

Dirinya merasa takut, sedih tapi juga merindukan tubuh yang memeluknya seperti ini. namun kebencian telah mengikutinya.

_"mianhe…" _ucap Yesung kembali,memeluk erat kembali tubuh Wookie yang bergetar akibat menangis kerenanya.

Yesung terdiam, beberapa menit kemudian. Membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Wookie, namja cantik ini pingsan saat dipeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"sudah aku katakan, jangan dekat –dekat padaku…"_ ucap Wookie yang sedang berdiri jauh dari hadapan Yesung, yesung memandang wookie sedih. Segitukah rasa benci Wookie padanya.

_"baiklah.." _ucap Yesung.

_"lima meter dari sini, dirimu jangan berani mendekat…"_

_"ne…" _jawab Yesung masih menatap Wookie.

"…" Wookie memasang ancang –ancang bila namja ini dekat dengannya.

Wookie mambaca sebuah surat, dirinya geram. Bagaimana bisa Kyu dan Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya selama dua minggu, dengan ditemani si Paman ini. (Yesung dipanggil paman oleh Wookie karena dilihat dari tampang wajahnya saja, bagi Wookie tampang Yesung agak lebih Tua. Haha, Cloud I'm Sorry)

Wookie duduk di Meja makan, dan Yesung menyusulnya ikut duduk berjauhan dengan Wookie.

"kenapa memandangku begitu…?" Tanya Wookie dengan sinis.

"kau cantik…" jawab Yesung

"aku namja, mana ada cantik…"

"ada.. "

"kau aneh sepertinya…"

"bisakah Dirimu memanggilku hyung…" pinta Yesung.

"kenapa…?" tanya-nya

"dulu kau sering memanggillku Oppa.."

"dulu…? Oppa?" ucap Wookie bingung, tidak mengerti.

"kau mau mendengar ceritaku.." tawar Yesung

"…" Wookie hanya diam, antara mau mendengar atau malas.

Yesung mulai bercerita, sedangkan Wookie menatap tidak percaya. Dirinya yakin namja ini adalah orang gila yang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mana ada cerita, yang mengatakan dirinya adalah rengkaransi dari masa lalu dan mengerjar cintanya. Dan cintanya itu adalah dirinya Kim Ryeowook.

.

"sudah hentikan hyung, aku tidak percaya hal itu.." ucap Wookie berdiri dari tempatnya. "ingat lima meter.." ucapnya kesal

"Wookie –ah, kenapa dirimu tidak percaya…?" Tanya yesung menampakan kesedihan.

"…." Wookie hanya jalan berlalu.

" aku mau tidur…" ucap Wookie, dirinya lelah seharian di ikuti Yesung dengan cerita –cerita anehnya.

"baiklah, aku akan menjagamu…." Ucap Yesung, ikut masuk kedalam kamar Wookie.

"aku sudah katakan. Aku benci padamu. Kenapa masih terus mengikutiku..?" Wookie menghentakan kakinya kesal, dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya.

Sedangkan Yesung bersender pada tembok di kamar tersebut. memperhatikan Wookie yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"kau tahu chagi~, dulu sebelum kau tidur. Aku sering mencium kedua pipimu dan bibirmu jika dirimu ingin tidur…" ucap Yesung dengen tersenyum

_"DAN AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI ITU…" _jawab wookie dan menyelimuti dirinya. masa bodo dengan cerita gila itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian , nafas Wookie mulai teratur menandakan dirinya sudah terlelap kedalam mimpi. Yesung memberanikan melangkah mendekatinya.

.

"saranghae Wookie –ah, aku mencintaimu.." ucap Yesung dengan mencium kening dan pipi Wookie. Dirinya belum berani menyentuh bibir tipis itu. Dan Yesung kembali berdiri bersandar ditembok, menunggu Wookie bangun dari tidurnya.

.

Wookie mebelakakan matanya,dilihatnya pagi ini Yesung masih berdiri bersandar di dinding kamar miliknya. Wookie yakin Yesung tidak tidur, karena lingkaran hitam terlihat jelas di bawah matanya.

"selamat pagi…" sambut Yesung dengan tersenyum

"…" Wookie jalan berlalu dan masuk kemar mandi tanpa menjawabnya.

"kau harus semangat Yesung.." Yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

_"kau mau tahu panggilan sayang hyung padamu..?" _Tanya Yesung memulai pembicaraan

_"tidak.."_ jawab Wookie cepat.

_"Wookie –Wookie, itu panggilan sayang hyung padamu.."_

_"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN, AKU MEMBENCI PANGGILAN ITU. PANGGILAN YANG MEMBUAT HATIKU SAKIT…" _teriak Wookie memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

_"Mianhae, mianhae Wookie-ah…" _ucapnya dengan menyesal

_"HIKS…"_ Wookie menjerit, menangis. manangkupan tangan mungilnya ke wajahnya. Panggilan itu seperti jarum yang menghujam jantungnya.

.

.

.

**-SKIP~**

_"bagaimana cara dirimu memaafkan aku Wookie –ah.." _Tanya yesung pada Wookie yang tertidur.

Yesung sudah kehabisan cara. Wookie benar –benar membencinya, dan tidak menginginkannya. saat tubuh Yesung ingin mendekat padanya. Wookie akan berteriak dan manangis.

Teriakan dan tangisan itu menandakan, penolakan Wookie padanya. Wookie sama sekali tidak bisa disentuh dirinya.

Wookie seperti merasakan ketakutan jika Yesung berada dekat padanya. Ketakutan itu terlihat jelas di mata Yesung. hampir setiap hari Wookie menangis karenanya, berteriak karenanya.

Hanya saat Wookie tertidur, Yesung dapat memeluknya. Dapat mengungkapkan dirinya mencintainya dan terus berusaha menepati janjinya itu.

_"Wookie –ah, tubuhku serasa hancur. Tapi hatiku juga hancur melihatmu seperti ini padaku…" _Yesung mulai oleng, tubuhnya mulai tidak seimbang.

Sudah hampir seharian dirinya tidak tertidur, memikirkan hari terakhirnya. Besok tepat dua minggu perjuangan cinta Yesung padanya. Yesung mulai tidak yakin.

Apa perjuangan cintanya berakhir besok…?

Apa janjinya akan berakhir dengan perpisahan…?

Apa Tuhan, tidak mengizinkan dirinya bersatu…?

Sesakit itukah hati Wookie padanya, sehingga dimasa ini Wookie benar –benar takut dan membenci dirinya..?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Yesung.

Dirinya hampir menyerah, bahkan sudah sangat menyerah.

Wookie sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Wookie membencinya, Wookie tidak mau melihatnya. Bahkan untuk disentuh saja tidak bisa.

_"aku harus bagaimana Tuhan…?" _ucapnya bertanya pada yang maha kuasa.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi hari menyambut, Yesung masih belum marasakan tidur selama duahari hari jika dihitung dengan hari ini. badannya panas, bahkan lingkaran hitamnya semakin pekat di matanya. Tubuhnya pucat, seluruh persendiaannya bahkan hampir putus.

Lelah dan putus asa berada diujung hidupnya.

Wookie masih menjaga jarak dengannya, tapi matanya menampakan ke khawatiran pada Yesung. dirinya tahu Yesung sudah hampir dua hari tidak merasakan tidur. Wookie tahu, tubuh Yesung mulai lemah di hadapannya. Bahkan saat mengikuti Wookie kemanapun itu. Yesung berjalan akan terseok dan berpegang pada dinding. Tapi Yesung sering mengatakan dirinya kuat.

Bagaimana kuat, yang sedang Wookie pikirkan adalah sebantar lagi tubuh Yesung akan tumbang didepannya.

Tiba –tiba perasaan sakit dan takut tiba –tiba datang. Tidak tahu sebab akibatnya, tapi dirinya yakin ada sesuatu pada tubuhnya dan namja didepannya kini yang hampir dua minggu membuatnya menangis bahkan berteriak. Wookie hanya tahu, dirinya takut saat Yesung menyentuhnya.

"Chagi…" panggil Yesung dengan berusaha tersenyum

"hmm…" jawaban dari mulut Wookie, yang menanggapinya dengan dingin.

_"kau seharusnya tahu, aku memang bersalah dimasa itu. Aku benar –benar bodoh saat itu. Aku adalah kekasih yang tidak aku Wookie-ah, maafkan aku…" _Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memberanikan diri mendekat pada Wookie. Airmatanya mengalir membasai pipinya.

_._

"…." Wookie mundur beberapa langkah.

_"Aku harusnya percaya padamu, aku harusnya tidak melakukan itu padamu. Aku harusnya tidak tidur dengan Wanita itu sebagai pelampiasan…"_

_"CUKUP…"_ teriak Wookie, perasaan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

_"tidak. aku ingin menjelaskan…" _ucap Yesung pelan, terus melangkah. _"harusnya aku tahu, kau tidak pernah mengekhianatiku. foto itu adalah jebakan, Harusnya aku percaya…" _lanjutnya lagi

_"AKU BILANG CUKUP…"_ teriak Wookie kembali.

_"Aku tidur dengan wanita itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku kala itu, mianhae Wooki-ah, mianhae.." _ucapnya memohon.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, JANGAN MENDEKAAAAAAT..!" ulangnya lagi, Keringat becucuran ditubuhnya.

"kau tahu betapa hancurnya hatiku saat tahu kebenaran itu, kau tahu tubuhku seperti dicabut paksa saat melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku. Hiks,, kenapa kau pergi dengan cara itu, kenapa pergi dengan membawa kebencian dan sesuatu ditubuhmu…"Lanjut Yesung

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR…" Wookie menutup kupingnya, jalannya tertutup kerena dibelakang tubuhnya terhalang sebuah dinding.

"Kau harus dengar, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita lain setelah kau mengatakan menjadi kekasihku. Aku berusaha hanya melihatmu, hanya melihatmu. Tapi kerena foto yang dikirim kepadaku, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku pikir kau mengekhianatiku.." terus berlanjut , membiarkan airmatanya mengalir terus dipipinya, ungkapan kesediahannya.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH SEPERTI ITU HYUNG, TIDAK PERNAH…" ucapnya spontan, jawaban dari ucapan yesung.

**#grab**

Yesung langsung memeluknya, Wookie meronta di tubuh Yesung. dirinya juga menangis. Sama hancurnya dengan Yesung sekarang.

"HIKS,LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG, LEPASSSS… AKU TAKUT PADAMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU… JANGAN SENTUH AKU, JANGAAAANN… HIKS" Wookie manangis menjerit dipelukan Yesung, teriakannya memenuhi kamarnya.

Ketakutan juga menghampirinya. Katakutan saat Yesung menyentuh tubuhnya. Ada sengatan listrik saat kulitnya menyentuh tubuh Yesung.

"HUWAAAAA, HIKSSS.. LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG LEPASSSS… KUMOHON" Teriaknya makin menjerit. Tubuhnya lemas seketika jatuh kelantai jika Yesung tidak memeluknya dari tadi.

Yesung tidak menghiraukan teriakna tersebut.

"saranghae, neomu Saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

"HIKSSS… HUWAAAA…" tangisannya semakin pecah.

.

**#BRUG**

Sebuah tangan mendorong kasar tubuh Yesung hingga terpental ke dinding kamar tersebut.

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, punggungnya serasa remuk dan hancur. Dadanya sesak saat menghantam dinding tersebut.

_"hyungg.." _teriak Kyuhyun, seseorang yang mendorong kasar tubuh Yesung. Kyu berlari memeluk Wookie yang manangis. Kyuhyun mendengar jeritan dan tangisan pilu hyungnya tersebut.

_"hyung, mianhae, mianhae, jangan takut aku sudah ada disini.." _ucapnya menenangkan Wookie dan berdiri membawa Wookie dengan tetap memeluknya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI..." Teriak Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

******Terimakasih bagi yang review, peluk reader satu2...******

**Tinggalkan jejak, review dan comentnya kembali yah...!**

**sebagai penyemangat aku... hehe **

**chapt depan adalah ending dari cerita ini...^^**

**terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca FF ini dari awal..**

**nantikan, FF YeWook aku, Oneshoot.. ^^**

**YeWook Shipper...**

**.**

**follow twitter aku : k**imchan298 (mention follow back ^^~)****


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Support Cast :KyuMin (Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)**

**YAOI,BOY X BOY**

**Typo Maafkan aku saja... Ok^^~**

**Wookie Milik Yesung, Yesung Milik Wookie.. tapi Khusus Kim Ryeowook enggak apa-apa dong, Kim Ryeowook milik Chan :P**

**dan FF ini milik aku ya..Deal! yeeee...**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. (NO BASH)**

**bagi yang ga suka YEWOOK, bisa kembali (back) dan ga usah baca FF ini. tapi kalau anda merasa YWS / Menyukai YEWOOK COUPLE mari bergabung bersama.**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**Copyright: Chan**

**.**

**::::YEWOOK COUPLE::::**

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>-REINCARNATION-<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::Sebelumnya::**

Yesung langsung memeluknya, Wookie meronta di tubuh Yesung. dirinya juga menangis. Sama hancurnya dengan Yesung sekarang.

"HIKS,LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG, LEPASSSS… AKU TAKUT PADAMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU… JANGAN SENTUH AKU, JANGAAAANN… HIKS" Wookie manangis menjerit dipelukan Yesung, teriakannya memenuhi kamarnya.

Ketakutan juga menghampirinya. Katakutan saat Yesung menyentuh tubuhnya. Ada sengatan listrik saat kulitnya menyentuh tubuh Yesung.

"HUWAAAAA, HIKSSS.. LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG LEPASSSS… KUMOHON" Teriaknya makin menjerit. Tubuhnya lemas seketika jatuh kelantai jika Yesung tidak memeluknya dari tadi.

Yesung tidak menghiraukan teriakna tersebut.

"saranghae, neomu Saranghae Kim Ryeowook"

"HIKSSS… HUWAAAA…" tangisannya semakin pecah.

.

**#BRUG**

Sebuah tangan mendorong kasar tubuh Yesung hingga terpental ke dinding kamar tersebut.

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, punggungnya serasa remuk dan hancur. Dadanya sesak saat menghantam dinding tersebut.

_"hyungg.." _teriak Kyuhyun, seseorang yang mendorong kasar tubuh Yesung. Kyu berlari memeluk Wookie yang manangis. Kyuhyun mendengar jeritan dan tangisan pilu hyungnya tersebut.

_"hyung, mianhae, mianhae, jangan takut aku sudah ada disini.." _ucapnya menenangkan Wookie dan berdiri membawa Wookie dengan tetap memeluknya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI..." Teriak Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>o0o0o00o-YEWOOK-o0o0o0o0<strong>

**-REINCARNATION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**""""""""""""YEWOOK"""""""""""**

**.**

Sungmin memandang sedih melihat Wookie menangis sepilu itu.

"perjanjian sudah berakhir dan jangan pernah muncul kembali dihadapan hyungku…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan marah. Membawa Wookie menjauh dari Yesung.

_"Saranghae Wookie –ah, Saranghae…"_ ucapnya Yesung terisak dan berusaha bangkit.

Wookie melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan berusaha menatap Yesung kali ini. dilihatnya Yesung agak susah bangkit untuk bangun. Wookie Ingin membantunya berdiri, dia merasa tidak tega, dan sakit melihat Yesung terluka seperti itu.

_"Mianhae Wookie-ah, Mianhae.."_

Yesung berdiri dengan Oleng, dan mencoba mendekati tubuh Wookie lagi walaupun kepalanya terasa pusing dan berputar.

Kyuhyun ingin maju dan ingin mendorong tubuh Yesung lagi saat Yesung berusaha mendekati hyungnya tersebut. Sungmin mencegahnya dan mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari sana. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dua orang tersebut.

"..."

Yesung mengambil sesautu dari kantong celana belakangnya, sebuah postol berwarna hitam. (pistol lagi, pistol lagi) Yesung menekan pematuk tersebut mundur, sehingga pistol itu siap kapan saja untuk digunakan (agak gak paham ya?)

Kyuhyun terlihat ketakutan melihat hal tersebut. takut terjadi sesuatu pada hyungnya tersebut, tapi kali ini Sungmin menggeleng, mencoba agar Kyuhyun tidak ikut campur.

_"kau tahu Wookie-ah, lebih baik aku mati ditanganmu. Dari pada aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu dengan janji yang tidak ditepati.."_Yesung berjalan mendekati Wookie. Menyerahkan pistol itu ketangan Wookie dan mengarahkan kepala Pistol itu tepat ke jantungnya. _"tembaklah, aku lebih bahagia jika itu membuatmu dan bisa melupakan kebencianmu padaku.."_

Yesung merasakan tubuh Wookie bergetar,begitu juga dengan pistol di tangannya.

.

.

"…" Wookie diam terpaku, sebuah memori mengingatnya pada satu hal. Samar, dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang kembali memenuhi hatinya.

"tambaklah.. tekan pematuk itu.." Yesung menyuruh Wookie dan memaksa Wookie menekannya.

.

.

"Yesung Hyung, Hiks…"

.

**"TEKAN…!"** teriak Yesung keras menganggetkan Wookie, Refleks.

.

**# DOORRR**

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…." Teriak keras diruangan itu, mencekam. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat –rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Wookie membuang pistol itu jauh –jauh dari genggamannya.

_"aku tidak mau hyung, aku tidak mau membunuhmu… Hiks, Jangan pergi dariku, jangan pergi lagi…Hiks…"_ Wookie menangis dipelukan Yesung.

Wookie tidak menembak Yesung, saat pistol itu akan ditekan, dengan cepat Wookie mengarahkan pistol itu kelangit –langit atas rumahnya. Dan menembak pada langit –langit yang tidak besalah tersebut.

.

.

_"kau sudah mengingatnya, kau sudah tidak membenciku…?" _Tanya Yesung. kali ini tubuhnya benar –benar rutuh. Jatuh kelantai dengan masih memeluk Wookie yang ada dipelukannya.

_"aku masih membencimu, aku tidak ingat seuntuhnya. Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintaiku.."_ ucap Wookie membantu Yesung menyanggah tubuhnya.

_"apa kau mencintaiku…?"_ Tanya Yesung kembali, matanya terasa berat. Fisiknya begitu lelah kali ini, Yesung ingin ini berakhir.

_"hyung, aku.. aku... aku mencintaimu.. jangan pergi dariku lagi hyung, kumohon…hiks… kumohon"_ ucap Wookie dengan terisak.

_"terimakasih chagi~, terimakasih…"_

Setelah itu Yesung tidak sadarkan diri dipelukan Wookie. tubuhnya melemas detik itu juga, matanya terpejam sempurna. melupakan kesakitan tapi membawa dirinya kebahagian yang mendalam saat itu. kebahagian yang ditunggunya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membantu memapah tubuh Yesung ke kamar Wookie dan mengobati lukanya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan perban mengikat kuat tubuhnya. dia berfikir pasti tertidur cukup lama.

.

_"Ughttt…"_ ucapnya menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

.

_"hyung sudah bangun…" _Tanya namja cantik itu.

.

Yesung melebarkan matanya, dan tersenyum. dirinya tidak mimpi kali ini. namja cantik ini melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan tersenyum manis.

_"Kim Ryeowook.."_ ucap Yesung memastikan. tangannya menggapai pipi mulus Wookie.

_"Iya Hyung, ini aku Kim Ryeowook..."_ jawab Wookie.

_"aku tidak mimpi kan…?"_ Tanyanya lagi merasa ini semua masih terjadi didalam mimpi.

.

Wookie mencubit pipnya gemas.. _"sakit..?"_ tanyanya polos

_"sakit…"_jawab Yesung pelan.

.

_"itu berarti tidak mimpi…"_ jawab Wookie tersenyum kembali.

Wookie merebahkan tubuhnya kesamping Yesung. menyandarkan kepalanya didada Yesung yang diperban itu. Yesung mengerinyitkan keningnya, ada rasa sakit. tapi itu lebih baik sakit, berarti dia benar-benar tidak mimpi. Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya didadanya.

.

"hyung... jantung hyung berdetak cepat.." ucapnya._ "aku suka.." _lanjutnya.

_"itu karena dirimu ada didekatku chagi~.."_ jawab Yesung.

"…" Wookie menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

_"saranghae chagi…"_

_"nado saranghae, tapi…"_

_"tapi..?"_ Tanya Yesung bingung

_"jangan pernah meningggalkanku lagi hyung, jangan pernah menyakitiku…"_

_"janji…" _jawab Yesung pasti, mencium kening Wookie dan mempererat pelukannya. tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, inginnnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan belum memakai baju atasnya, melihat Wookie yang sedang berada didepannya, Yesung baru selesai mandi siang ini.

Yesung berjalan dan memeluk Wookie dari depan, Yesung memeluk Wookie sangat lama, bahkan Yesung tidak berniat melepaskan Pelukan itu.

.

"uhh,, Hyung. apak kau tidak bosan memelukku terus..?" Tanya Wookie mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak.." jawab Yesung cuek.

"tapi ini membuatku sesak.." ucap Wookie cemberut.

"Biarlah…"

"hyung, pakai bajumu…" Wookie menyuruhnya dan menggapai baju yang sudah disiapkannya diatas kasur, agar Yesung memakainya dan berhenti memeluknya.

"tidak mau.." jawab Yesung seperti anak kecil.

"terserah deh…" jawab Wookie pasrah, Wookie membalas pelukan Yesung dan mencium aroma grape ditubuh kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"boleh aku menciummu..?" Tanya Yesung meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

"hyung sudah pernah menciumku kan.." jawab Wookie

.

"Bibir…" Yesung menunjuk Bibir Wookie.

"Hmm.. apa tidak aneh hyung..?" tanyanya bingung.

.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kedua tangan Yesung diletakan di kedua sisi pipi Wookie, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wookie. Menggesek –gesekan terlebih dahulu hidung mereka berdua. Wookie memejamkan matanya merasakan deru nafas Yesung menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Hangat dan nyaman.

.

_"Saranghae.."_

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis merah tersebut, melumatnya kecil terlebih dahulu. Menekan bibir itu dengan lembut.

.

Yesung tersenyum.

"bibirmu lebih manis dari yang dulu…" ucap Yesung menggoda.

"yang dulu…?" Tanya Wookie bingung, matanya membulat sempurna dan menutup wajahnya malu.

.

_"hyung aku mau bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang sering hyung lakukan padaku dimasa lalu..?" _Tanya Wookie Serius.

_"Harus dijawab…?" _Tanya Yesung menyeringai, hmm.. mesum.

"…" Wookie menganggukan kepalanya antusias.

_"yakin..?"_ tanya Yesung ulang.

Wookie memandang tidak mengerti, memangnya dimasa lalu dia dan Yesung seperti apa?

"…."

_"aku sering merasakan manisnya bibirmu, halusnya tubuhmu. Wanginya tubuhmu, lembutnya kulitmu dan Kedua belah dadamu yang menonjol…" _Jelas Yesung menyeringai

Wookie menutup dadanya rapat –rapat. "_Yakk, aku namja hyung. siapa yang sebenarnya yang kau katakan…?" _ucap Wookie kesal.

.

_"Oia tambahan..."_ Yesung membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Wookie dan meniup kuping Wookie lembut_. "aku suka sekali mendengar desahanmu Chagi~.." _lanjutnya lagi dan tersenyum bahagia.

"…" Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya ke hadapan Yesung dan Wookie berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. malu pada wajahnya saat ini. merah padam.

.

Sayang Yesung lebih cepat menggendong tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuh Wookie kekasur itu bersamaan.

_"chagi~, malam ini aku ingin memelukmu sampai pagi…"_ ucap Yesung bersemangat

"…" Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak mau..." ucapnya menolak dengan cemberut.

.

_"kau lihat aku tidak memakai baju, jadi sekarang kau harus jadi penghangat tubuhku…" _ucapnya langsung memeluk Wookie dengan erat. Wookie hanya bisa meronta dipelukan Yesung, kemudian terdiam nyaman merasakan tubuh Yesung yang memenjarakannya dan memeluknya semakin erat.

_"wangi tubuhmu masih sama chagi~…"_

"…"

_"biarkan aku seperti ini terus setiap hari.." _sambil mengecup kening Wookie dan tertidur bersama.

.

.

.

.

_"akhirnya ya hyung…" _ucap Kyuhyun

"…" Sungmin merepatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun

_"aku sama dengan Yesung, mengejarmu dimasa ini. kau tidak percaya padaku sih.."_ ucap Kyuhyun agak kesal.

_"mianhae Kyu…"_

_"tapi sekarang kau percaya…?" _Tanya Kyuhyun.

"percaya…" ucapnya setengah berteriak

_"hyung, apa Wookie bakal mengetahui kisahnya dimasa lalu..?" _Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

_"lambat laun dirinya akan tahu.." _Jawab Sungmin. Kerena Sungmin hampir sama dengan Wookie.

_"begitu ya, pasti kalau dia tahu. Wookie akan kaget, kerena aku adalah sahabatnya dimasa lalu yang sekarang menjadi dongseangnya. Dan Yesung pasti akan kaget bahwa foto yang membuat mereka bertengkar adalah Foto aku dan Wookie saat aku dijebak oleh dedemit pecinta Yesung, manusia brengsek itu.. "_ jelas Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalunya.

_"dan juga hyung pergi meninggalkanku gara-gara foto itu…" _lanjutKyuhyun.

_"mianhe Kyu.." _Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

_"Aku bahagia melihat hyungku bahagia, dan lebih bahagia Sungmin hyung selalu berada didekatku selamanya."_ Senyum Kyuhyun terukir dengan manis dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, tidak akan lagi melepaskan Sungmin-nya kembali, tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sebenarnya dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

><p><em>"Wookie –ah, aku ingin memiliki Baby darimu…"<em>

_"MWO!, namja mana ada yang hamil hyung…"?_

_"kuyakin kau namja special yang memiliki rahim…"_

_"Benarkah…?" Tanya Wookie polos._

_"kalau begitu malam ini kita main…"_

_"Main…?"_

_"ia, kita main berdua….!" Yesung langsung menindih Wookie yang berada dibawahnya._

_"ARGTTTTTHHH….." teriak dari kamar itu._

_Biarkan mereka berdua yang tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Yesung pada Wookie._

_Hahaha… ^^v_

* * *

><p><em><em>**-THE END-**

**Horeee... FF ini tamat, **

**FF ini berakhir.. bagaimana endingnya? happy ending kan? semuanya terjawab bukan? ada yang penasaran kenapa KyuMin melindungi Wookie, semua terjawab bukan? hehe**

**makasih yang selama ini mengikuti FF abal-abal ini,**

**makasih sudah menghargai authornya.**

**.**

**bagi yang mau berteman add aku di Facebook dengan nick : Kim Chan (kalau bisa sih kasih tau kalau kalian nge add, hehe)**

**mari mencintai YeWook bersama, pasangan ini sungguh misterius buatku. sekalinya mereka melakukan fanservice atau moment buat aku tersenyum sendiri.**

****follow twitter aku : k**imchan298 (mention follow back ^^~)******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Review:<strong>****

*******. Leeyasmin : haha.. pukpuk~ authornya udah sering dapat review kayak gitu kok. haha *plak, itu janji Yesung pada Wookie bukan. beraarti dia harus nepatin dong... ^^ Gomawo sudah review.******

********. YeWookBaby aka SMD: dimaafkan.. haha? bacaain revie satu-satu? ohh... itu, yang menyampah di kotak review? biarkan saja... lah aneh dong yah, seme X seme? apa kata dunia? puas-memuasi-puas?*g tau ngmng apa? Yesung hanya milik Wookie. ^^ Gomawo sudah review.******

*******. cloud3024 : wahh... biasnya cloud yah? sabar Yesung kuat kok. hehe ^^ Gomawo sudah review.******

********. Ddhanifa aaolfa : YeWook Shipper? huhu... aku senang, bertemu YWS T^T. sekarang sudah ga ada TBC adanya END. hehe ^^ Gomawo sudah review.******

*******. YesyesungPaoppa : ini udah jadian.. udah tamat malahan, hmm.. FF barunya yah? tunggu yah, ntar dipublish. YeWook Forever ^^ Gomawo sudah review.******

********. THreeAngels K.R.Y : ne, dimaafkan.. haha, jadi mau jadi tembok yah? biar ngerasain tubuh Yeppa. bukan ngerasain itu mah, langsung dibekep Yeppanya.. hehe ^^ Gomawo sudah review.  
><strong>****

*******. Memey Clouds : udah update.. gak lama kan? ia udah berakhir.. penyiksaan mereka sudah selesai. yup, ditunggu saja FF dan FF oneshoot selanjutnya.. ^^ Gomawo sudah review.  
><strong>****

********. puthri mala99 : udah update chingu... udah dibaca kan? udah dimaafin kok, hehe... wahhh, gomawo yah sarannya, aku seneng ada dikomentar tulisan juga, hmm.. terkesan aneh yah dirimu, harusnya kau.. bener juga. ^^ Gomawo sudah review.******

*******. LeeHaeNa : kan Kyu dongsaeng yang penyayang sama Wookie... udah update, tamat pula... ^^ Gomawo sudah review.  
><strong>****

********. EvilKyung : lap ingus? hihi... chingu jorok. Wookie sudah nyaman bersama Yesung.. ^^ Gomawo sudah review.******

*******. yuki-chan haruharu : nyengir siwon? hehe... ^^ Gomawo sudah review.  
><strong>****

********. ElfCloud Dhy : perjuangan Yesung harus kayak gitu kayaknya demi dapatkan kembali Wookie-nya.. hehe ^^ Gomawo sudah review.****  
><strong>

******.******

******.******

******. FF One Shoot selanjutnya.******

******NO ~ YEWOOK/(Warning!)  
><strong>****

******Cuplikan FF : ******

_"Hyung..." ucap Wookie memohon.._

_"YESUNG HYUNG.. Ahggggtt, sakitt.." teriak Wookie saat Yesung membergol kedua tangannya. Dan semakin membuatnya sesak karena Yesung menekan tubuhnya ke tembok kamar tersebut._

_ ._

_"hyung, please jangan lakukan.. jangan hyung... ! berontak Wookie kembali. Memohon kalau ini hanyalah permainan iseng Yesung padanya._

_"..." Yesung tersenyum. "aku tidak akan melepasmu, apalagi melepas cintamu..." ucap Yesung mengelus pipi Wookie_

******.******

******ditunggu ya..******

******Terimakasih... ******


End file.
